The 35 mm photographic still camera film system that has been used for decades provides a large image area for high quality pictures, but otherwise has several serious problems. The 35 mm film strip is easily misloaded so that it does not advance in the camera. Failure to secure the leading end of the film strip so it winds on the take-up spindle is common, and it also happens that the film supply container can be canted and jammed under the camera cover to pinch the film so that the drive sprocket tears out perforations, rather than advancing the film. Since the user cannot see the film or observe its advance once the camera is closed, these errors can go undetected, and the user can operate the camera in the mistaken belief that pictures are being taken.
The 35 mm film system also requires setting a frame counter, rewinding the film after exposure, and manually entering the film speed into the camera's exposure control system. These operations, along with manual loading and threading, all present opportunities for error. Many attempts have been made to automate some of the 35 mm film system functions, but no solution to these problems has been entirely satisfactory.
I have devised a photographic still camera film system that affords the user an image area almost as large as 35 mm while eliminating manual operations and any chance for misloading the film in the camera. My film system is compatible with existing slide mounts, projectors, and film processing and print making equipment; and it also accommodates a wide variety of camera shutter and exposure control systems so that it can be used in cameras having different dimensions accommodating different operating equipment. My system greatly simplifies the loading and unloading of film, practically eliminates chances for errors, automatically apprises the camera of the type and speed of film being used, and lets the user know both the type of film in the camera and the state of its advancement. My system also allows cameras to be made smaller and lighter with fewer parts and less expense. In short, film manufacturers, camera makers, camera users, and film processors can all benefit from economies and efficiencies created by my film system.